


I owe it all to You

by TLen



Series: One Night Only [3]
Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John kommt aus der Reha, doch statt Cesar wartet Ben auf ihn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I owe it all to You

Er ignorierte ihn. Versuchte es zumindest. So gut man eben einen Mann ignorieren konnte, der gestikulierend und seinen Namen rufend, lässig an sein Auto gelehnt dastand. So gut, wie er die athletische Gestalt von Ben Sherman ignorieren konnte, von der er noch immer nicht nur nachts träumte.

Er ließ seine Augen über den Platz vor dem Rehabilitationszentrum schweifen. Verdammt, wo blieb nur Caesar? Sie hatten bei seinem letzten Besuch vor einigen Tagen ausgemacht, dass er ihn heute Nachmittag abholen würde. John warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Die Zeit stimmte, doch von seinem Freund war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. 

„John!“ Bens Stimme wurde lauter.

„Junger Mann, ich glaube da ruft Sie jemand;“ sagte eine ältere Dame, die auf die Eingangstür zustrebte. John schenkte ihr ein vages Lächeln, erwiderte aber nichts.

Er überlegte, ob er zurück in die Klinik gehen und im Foyer auf Caesar warten sollte. Aber wahrscheinlich würde Ben ihm folgen und sie drinnen für noch mehr Aufsehen sorgen, als sie es hier draußen schon zu tun begannen. Also stellte er seine Tasche ab und wühlte nach seinem Handy, um Caesar anzurufen. 

„John!“ 

Er sollte Ben wenigstens sagen, dass er verschwinden sollte, dachte er. Von allein würde er das kaum tun. Und mittlerweile spürte er mehr als einen verwunderten Blick der Passanten auf sich. John seufzte und nahm seine Tasche wieder auf, anschließend auf den Wagen zusteuernd.

Ben begrüßte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Du siehst gut aus“, sagte er. „Sehr gut.“

John ignorierte das Kompliment. „Ich werde bereits abgeholt“; sagte er kühl. „Tut mir Leid, dass du den Weg umsonst gemacht hast.“

Ben lächelte noch immer. „Er wird nicht kommen“, sagte er und nahm John seine Tasche ab, um sie im Kofferraum zu verstauen. 

„Was“?, fragte John, so perplex, dass er Ben gewähren ließ.

„Dein Freund“, er sprach das zweite Wort sichtlich angewidert aus. „Er hat etwas Wichtigeres zu tun und mich gebeten, dich abzuholen:“

John hielt dies für unwahrscheinlich. Selbst wenn Caesar etwas dazwischen gekommen wäre, hätte er bestimmt nicht Ben geschickt, ihn abzuholen,. Er wusste nicht einmal, dass Ben existierte. Hoffte er zumindest. Und er hätte ihn doch bestimmt angerufen und abgesagt. 

Er schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Welches Spiel spielte Ben hier? Er dachte, sie hätten die Sache zwischen ihnen ein für allemal geklärt. Ben hielt ihm mittlerweile die Beifahrertür auf. John wusste, er sollte nicht einsteigen. Doch was blieb ihm übrig? Ein Taxi zurück in die Stadt würde ein Vermögen kosten. Öffentliche Verkehrsmittel gab es nicht. Er könnte Caesar anrufen und fragen, was los war. Oder Chickie oder Dewie bitten, ob sie ihn abholen würden. Doch dann würde er womöglich noch Stunden warten müssen, bevor einer von ihnen Zeit hatte, herzukommen. Und er wollte eigentlich nur noch weg. Also stieg er ein. Wider besseres Wissen.

///

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Nur nicht den jungen Mann am Steuer ansehen. Wenn er ihn nicht ansah, dann konnte er vielleicht seine Gegenwart ausblenden, seine so verführerische Gegenwart – und die Erinnerungen, wie sich die Hände, die nun das Lenkrad hielten, auf seiner nackten Haut angefühlt hatten. 

Er hatte gehofft, die Zeit im Krankenhaus und die anschließende Reha würden ihn nicht nur von seinen Rückenschmerzen und seiner Medikamentenabhängigkeit kurieren, sondern auch von der Verführung namens Ben Sherman. Er fürchtete, letzteres war nur eine fromme Hoffnung gewesen.

Oh, Ben hatte sich nichts mehr zu Schulden kommen lassen. John hatte nach ihrem zweiten Mal deutlich gemacht, dass er auf der Stelle dafür sorgen würde, dass er einem anderen Ausbilder zugeteilt bekam, sollte noch irgendetwas zwischen ihnen vorfallen. Doch ihm war schnell klar geworden, dass eigentlich er derjenige war, der das Geschehene nicht einfach ausblenden und zum Alltag übergehen konnte, dass es ihm schwerer und schwerer fiel die Erinnerungen zu ignorieren und in Ben nur einen weiteren Schützling zu sehen, den er auf das Leben – und Überleben - als Polizist vorzubereiten hatte. Er ertappte sich mehr als einmal dabei, an Ben zu denken, wenn er mit Caesar zusammen war und ihm war wohl bewusst, dass in diesen Momenten ihr Sex intensiver war als sonst.

Fast war er dankbar gewesen für die Schmerzen, die ihn mehr und mehr beherrschten und alles andere in seinem Leben unwichtig erscheinen ließen, selbst körperliche Begierden. Und er hatte gehofft, mit ihnen und seiner Abhängigkeit auch seine Gedanken und Gefühle bezüglich Ben los zu werden. Ein Trugschluss.

Er konnte Ben nicht verbieten, ihn in der Klinik zu besuchen. Es war nur natürlich, dass er kam, um die Grüße und besten Wünsche der Kollegen zu überbringen. Schließlich waren sie Partner gewesen. Dewie und Chickie waren auch gekommen, einmal, zweimal, doch Ben kam fast jeden Tag. Und war definitiv mehr, als die kollegiale Pflicht verlangte. 

Erst später hatte er erfahren, dass Ben es auch gewesen war und nicht etwa Caesar, der während seiner Operation mit Laurie im Krankenhaus gewartet hatte. Er hatte seine Ex-Frau gebeten zu kommen, für den Fall, dass es Komplikationen gab und es Entscheidungen zu fällen galt. Er vertraute ihr mehr als seiner Mutter und sie kannte sich schließlich mit dem Krankenhausbetrieb aus. 

Es waren Bens Hände gewesen, die ihm das erste Glas Wasser hinhielten, als er aus der Narkose aufwachte, die anschließend sein Kissen aufschüttelten. Es war Bens Stimme gewesen, die ihm sagte, dass alles gut werden würde, als sich sein Bewusstsein langsam aus dem Dämmerschlaf zurück kämpfte. Ihm war später nicht entgangen, mit welchen schmachtenden Blicken die Schwestern Ben bedachten, wenn er ihn wieder einmal besuchte. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. 

Auch später in der Rehaklinik vor den Toren Los Angeles hatte Ben ihn häufiger besucht. Es gab keinen medizinischen Grund, dies zu verbieten. Er war nicht mehr auf Entzug. Er war da, um wieder die volle Beherrschung über seinen Körper zu erlangen, seinen Rücken zu kräftigen. Er konnte Besuch empfangen, so viel er wollte, und natürlich wusste Ben das

Caesar hatte sich hingegen rar gemacht und er begann sich zu fragen, ob sein Freund etwas ahnte oder gar wusste. Hatte Ben ihm etwa erzählt, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war? Aber wusste Ben überhaupt von Caesar? Er hatte sein Privatleben stets vor den Kollegen verschlossen gehalten, aber es war sicher kein Problem für einen Polizisten etwas darüber heraus zu finden, wenn er es wirklich versuchte. Vielleicht hatte auch einfach Laurie Ben etwas con Caesar erzählt während sie warteten.

Er öffnete seine Augen erst wieder als der Wagen hielt und der Motor abgestellt wurde. Er wusste sofort, dass sie nicht vor seinem Haus hielten. „Ben“, sagte er scharf. „Was soll das?“

Doch der Jüngere lächelte ihn nur an und beugte sich dann zu ihm herüber, um ihn zu küssen. Er wollte ihn von sich stoßen, protestieren, doch Ben kletterte behände auf seinem Schoss, die Beine rechts und links von ihm platziert, und hielt ihm den Finger vor den Mund 

„Du bist nicht mehr mein Ausbilder. Wir sind nicht mal mehr Partner. Niemand kann uns eine private Beziehung verbieten.“

Ben nahm den Finger weg und ersetzte ihn erneut durch seinen Mund. Und John ertappte sich dabei, wie seine Hände statt den anderen von sich zu schieben ihn näher an sich heran zogen, wie er den Kuss erwiderte. Erst als Bens Hand sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte, siegte die Vernunft über die Begierde. Einigermaßen zumindest. 

Er hielt Bens Hand fest. „Nicht hier!“

///

Er wusste, dass er jedwede letzte Chance auf Widerstand, wenn es sie denn überhaupt noch gegeben hätte nachdem er sich von Ben ins Schlafzimmer führen, ausziehen und aufs Bett ziehen gelassen hatte, verlor, als Ben sich über ihn kniete und ihn in sich aufnahm. Die Hingabe, mit der der Jüngere sich ihm auslieferte, als er sich langsam aber bestimmt auf seinem Glied niederließ, war fast zu viel für John. Als Ben sich dann zu ihm beugte und in sein Ohr flüsterte „Ich habe mich so danach gesehnt, dich wieder in mir zu spüren, John“, wäre er fast auf der Stelle gekommen.

Er hielt Bens Kopf in seinen Händen und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie überhaupt besaß.

///

„Was hast du mit Caesar gemacht?“, fragte er später, als er in Bens Armen lag, befriedigt, glücklich - und sich langsam wieder sein Gewissen meldete.

Ben lachte leise. „Ich fürchte, da hat es eine bedauerliche Verwechslung gegeben. Die Rehe-Klinik hat bei ihm angerufen und ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie noch einige Tests machen müssen und du erst morgen entlassen wirst.“

„Ben!“, sagte er scharf. Gleichzeitig dachte er, er sollte wohl dankbar sein, dass Ben Caesar nicht einfach unter einem Vorwand hatte verhaften lassen, um ihn daran zu hindern, ihn abzuholen. Er fragte sich, ob er mit einem ähnlichen Anruf Caesar davon abgehalten hatte, während der Operation im Krankenhaus zu sein. Immerhin hatte sein Freund ihm später erzählt, er habe gedacht, sie sei erst am nächsten Tag. Er habe da wohl etwas falsch verstanden. 

„Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt“, erwiderte Ben. „Er hat dich nicht verdient. Er ist doch selber Schuld, wenn er dich nicht mal anruft und nachfragt, wie es dir geht.“

John setzte sich auf und schwang seine Beine übers Bett.

„Bleib“, bat Ben. „Ich habe extra Urlaub genommen. Wir könnten bis Montag im Bett bleiben und...“ Sein Lächeln war ein einziges Versprechen.

Doch John schüttelte den Kopf. „Meinst du nicht, ich schulde Caesar wenigstens eine Erklärung?“ Er sammelte seine Sachen vom Boden auf. Es tat verdammt gut, dies ohne Schmerzen tun zu können. Sein Gewissen schmerzte um so mehr. Nicht nur Caesar gegenüber. Dass Ben das alles wollte, ja geradezu initiiert hatte, machte es nicht besser. Er sollte wahrlich aus der Verliebtheit – oder was immer, der Jüngere für ihn zu empfinden glaubte, vielleicht suchte er ja auch nur eine Vaterfigur, nach den Problemen mit seinem eigenen wohl nicht so unwahrscheinlich – kein Kapital schlagen. „Fährst du mich oder soll ich mir ein Taxi rufen?“

///

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er Caesar sagen würde, als sie vor seinem Haus hielten, ob er ihm überhaupt etwas sagen würde. Eigentlich hatte er nur weg gewollt, bevor er sich weiter verführen ließ, bevor er noch mehr Dinge tat, die er später bereuen würde. Caesar weckte vielleicht nicht die große Leidenschaft in ihm, nicht so wie Ben, aber er war ein sicherer Hafen, einer, der ihm Halt und Geborgenheit bieten konnte. Mit Ben hingegen hatte er das Gefühl immer tiefer in einen Strudel zu geraten, der ihn ertrinken lassen würde.

Sie hatten sich nie Exklusivität versprochen, nie geklärt, ob sie mehr wollten, als gelegentlichen Sex und gemeinsam verbrachte Abende, wenn sie beide keine Lust aufs Alleinsein hatten. Sie lebten nicht zusammen, obwohl sich im Laufe der Zeit, immer mehr von Caesars Sachen in seinem Haus angesammelt hatten. Dass er ihn mit Ben hintergangen hatte, tat ihm ehrlich Leid.

Ben war mit ausgestiegen und hatte Johns Tasche aus dem Kofferraum geholt. „Sehen wir uns wieder?“, fragte er. „Ich meine privat. Vor Montag?“ Sein bittender Blick machte John deutlich, wie jung Ben noch war, wie verletzlich. Und er war sehr versucht, wieder zu ihm ins Auto zu steigen und zurück zu fahren, zurück in sein bett und zu den damit verbundenen Versprechungen . „Ich rufe dich an“, sagte er stattdessen.

Ben küsste ihn, bevor er es verhindern konnte. „Ich liebe dich.“

///

Er wusste sofort, dass Caesar sie gesehen hatte, als die Haustür geöffnet wurde, bevor er die drei Stufen hinauf erklommen hatte. „Wer ist er?“, fragte er statt einer Begrüßung.

„Ein Kollege“, erwiderte John. „Er kam zufällig vorbei, du warst nicht da und...“ Himmel, was tat er da? Caesar hatte keine Lügen verdient. Die Wahrheit war er ihm zumindest schuldig. Sein Blick fiel auf sein altes Streckbett, das Caesar mit dem Schriftzug „Herzlich willkommen“ bemalt und vor der Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufgestellt hatte. Blumen und Girlanden schmückten den Flur. Offensichtlich hatte er sich große Mühe gegeben, ihm einen herzlichen Empfang zu bereiten. Wie die Girlande in seiner Hand zeigte, war er wohl noch bei den letzten Ausschmückungen, im Glauben John würde erst morgen nach Hause kommen. 

„Küsst du alle Kollegen zum Abschied?“, fragte Caesar bitter. „Ich bin zwar nur ein einfacher Bauarbeiter und kein cleverer Polizist wie du, John, aber für dumm musst du mich deshalb nicht verkaufen.“ 

John holte tief Luft. So hatte er das nicht geplant. Nun eigentlich hatte er gar nichts geplant, vielmehr irgendwie gehofft, er könne weiter ignorieren, was ihn mit Ben verband, und mit Caesar weitermachen wie bisher. Irgendwie zumindest. „Es tut mir Leid“; sagte er. „Ich wollte es nicht... es ist einfach passiert.“ Es klang lahm, selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren.

„Wie lange schlaft ihr schon miteinander?“ Caesar Frage klang eher nach Gewissheit. 

John fragte sich, ob er noch nach Ben roch. Er hatte sich nur notdürftig am Waschbecken gesäubert, bevor sie losgefahren waren. Vielleicht hätte er besser duschen sollen.

„Es war nur zweimal... vor heute, meine ich“, sagte er leise. Er atmete tief durch. Zeit, die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen und nicht zuletzt auch sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich zu sein, sich einzugestehen, dass Ben sich längst in sein Herz geschlichen hatte. „Es ist nach Clarks Beerdigung passiert. Ben war mitgekommen, um Dewie in der Reha zu besuchen und musste dann zwangsweise zur Trauerfeier mit. Ich habe ihm auf dem Heinweg erzählt, dass ich schwul bin. Er sagte mir, er sei es auch. Er... er wirkte verunsichert. Ich wollte nicht den selben Fehler machen, wie bei Clark, nicht wieder wegsehen bis es zu spät ist.“ Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Es ist einfach passiert. Wir brauchten beide Halt und...“

„Das soll keine Entschuldigung sein, keine Rechtfertigung“, setzte er hinzu, als Caesar sich abwandte und seine Jacke vom Garderobenhaken nahm. „Nur eine Erklärung. Und es rechtfertigt nicht, dass wir es wieder getan haben. “

Caeser drehte sich zu John um. „Sag mir, dass es nur Sex war. Nicht mehr“, forderte er ihn auf. „Und ich bleibe.“

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht.“

Caesar nickte. „Das dachte ich mir. Wenn es nur eine einmalige Nummer gewesen wäre, damit hätte ich leben können. Aber so...“ Er ging zur Tür. 

„Es tut mir Leid“, sagte John.

„Wann arbeitest du wieder?“

„Montag.“

„Ich werde meine Sachen abholen, wenn du nicht da bist. Ich werfe den Schlüssel dann in den Briefkasten.“

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid“, sagte John erneut, doch die Tür hatte sich bereits geschlossen.

Eine Minute später klingelte es. 

„Hast du es dir...“ Er brach den Satz ab, als er nicht wie erwartet in Caesars sondern in Bens lächelndes Gesicht sah. Er musste die Tür beobachtet und gesehen haben, wie Caesar ging. Jetzt hielt er eine Tüte hoch. „Lust auf chinesisch?“

///

Nur widerwillig löste sich John aus der Umarmung. Ben brummte, schlug dann die Augen auf. „Musst du schon wieder abhauen? Kannst du nicht einfach einmal bei mir im Bett bleiben.“

John lachte leise, beugte sich zu seinem jungen Freund und küsste ihn. „Das ist mein Haus. Wo soll ich deiner Meinung nach hin verschwinden? Aber meine Blase ist keine 20 mehr.“

Ben schlang von hinten einen Arm um seine Brust und ein Bein um seine Hüfte, als er nach seinem Gang zur Toilette zurück unter die Bettdecke schlüpfte, so als wollte er verhindern, dass er noch einmal aufstand. Das Essen war längst kalt und stand vergessen in der Küche, da ein anderer Hunger stärker gewesen war. Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so intensiven Sex gehabt hatte, wie an diesem Tag mit Ben. Nein, es war nicht nur Sex gewesen, sie hatten sich geliebt.

Er wusste, sie würden viel zu bereden haben, klären müssen, wie sie mit ihrer Beziehung umgehen wollten, Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen, um sie geheim zu halten oder entscheiden, welche Kollegen sie eventuell einweihen wollten. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich eine Zukunft hatten. Ben könnte sein Sohn sein. Was konnte der junge Mann schon auf Dauer an ihm finden? Vielleicht suchet er ja doch eher einen Vaterersatz, jemanden, zum Aufschauen und Anlehnen. Ja, sie mussten definitiv klären, was sie beide von einander erwarteten, in welche Richtung sich ihre Beziehung entwickelt sollte. Aber das konnte bis morgen warten.

John lehnte sich in die Umarmung zurück und gestattete sich für den Augenblick einfach nur glücklich zu sein.

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Mehr Fanfiction von mir unter: http//tostwins.slashcity.net


End file.
